creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Man's Willow
Welcome kiddiea, I enjoy being in nature. The trees this time of FEAR, are quite BOOTIFUL ha-ha-ha! Speaking of trees, I have another tale in my CREEPY-COLLECTION hee-hee! It was in the countryside of Alabama, back in Spring, 1901, that a girl ran to a tall, old weeping-willow tree. She noticed it started lightly-raining and the leaves shook on the old willow. The girl sat down, under the weeping-willow and saw a squirrel scurry up it. Suddenly, she heard a raspy and quiet-voice call out to her asking, "hello little one, may I help you in any way?". The girl looked up, seeing a shape in the branches of the tree. "Hello! What is your name?" she asked. "My name is Francis. What is yours?" the raspy, quiet-voice introduced itself to her then asked. "Molly" the girl introduced herself to Francis as. "Ah, what a sweet name you have my dear. I live in this old tree" Francis said. "Wow, do y'all get cold or hot Francis?" Molly asked. "No my dear Molly, not at all" he replied. Then, the shape up, in the branches moved and was gone. All Molly could hear, was the rain. That evening, Molly was in a farmhouse, seated at the dining-room table. A young couple sat across from her. "Mama, Papa, I met a new friend today named Francis" Molly told them, as they all dined on corn on the cob, mashed-potatoes and chicken. "That is wonderful honey!" Molly's father replied, sipping a bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey. "Yes it is dear!" her mother agreed. That evening, Molly returned to the weeping-willow tree and stared up, into the branches. "Howdy, Francis!!" she called out. "Oh, hello there, Molly. Thank you for returning to see me" the raspy, quiet-voice of Francis replied. "I will come down, closer to you my Friend!" Francis said to Molly. The leaves shook, as Francis descended from the willow. Just then, two older bullies ran up, to Molly and shoved her down, into some mud. They laughed and said to her: "howdy, girl, we are gonna beat y'all to a bloody mess!". Molly cried getting up and one of the bullies grabbed her by her dress, but a piercing, white-claw jutted into his back, killing him. It ripped itself out of the corpses back and both Molly and the other bully looked up, at a pair of bright-orange eyes that glowed in the night. The monster had: pure-white flesh, mangled, orange-hair down to its shoulders, long, thin-limbs and grinned with a grinning-face of silver-sharp-fangs. It also had a long, pointed-nose and glared down, at the other bully, sliding its long, white-claws into his throat, murdering him as well. The tall creature smiled down at Molly saying with a raspy and quiet-voice, "this is known as Dead Man's Willow, because evil men who come by here, are killed by me. You and I shall be friends forever Molly my dear, it is I, Francis". Hee-Hee! I guess Molly's friend's BARK WAS WORSE THAN HIS BITE eh, kiddies! It sure looks like Francis has a CLAWS IN HIS CONTRACT ha-ha!